Teen Titan Christmas!
by piscesgirl123
Summary: just a funny oneshot for my favorite cartoon :) But is BB up to his pranks again? and what's everyone's gifts? Read and find out! R&R no flame plz!


***panic attack* OMG I didn't write the x-mas story! *flips out and runs to laptop* **

** that was me like, 2 seconds ago... anyways I know its late! But I still wanted to post this! I wasn't sure if I should of done different chapters like the Christmas shopping then Christmas day. But here ya go. **

**(Christmas Day) **

The entire outside of the tower was decorated head to toe in Christmas lights that shined so bright you could see them across the bay. The colorful cheeriness lit up the whole tower. Inside the common room was decorated with reefs and a ten foot tall pine tree was placed in the corner of the room. The tree's height was perfect for the high ceiling room.

The Titans' tree was decorated completely. It had colorful lights and gold and silver garland wrapped around it. Picture ornaments hung on the tree were of different snap shots of each Titans fighting or just posing happily for a picture. After defeating the Puppet King, everyone had kept their little marionettes. Each had settled their own on a tree branch and placed regular different colored ornaments. Beast Boy had stuck a little Batman ornament on the back of the tree, hopping to get a laugh out of Robin's reaction later. Presents were placed neatly under the tree waiting to be ripped open. But where was everybody?

Every Titan lay happily asleep. Not a creature stirring...except the green mouse. Well, sort of a mouse. Beast Boy sat up on his bunk bed nearly hitting his head on the ceiling and yawned. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes then morphed into a cat and stretched. Yawning again, he morphed back to his human state.

"Dude!" He exclaimed and leaped down from the bunk. Anticipation lit up in his eyes. It was Christmas day! He didn't exactly believe in Santa Claus but who wasn't excited on the holidays? Beast Boy ran to his closet and grabbed his Santa hat and some bells. Not bothering to change out of his PJ's he ran to the door. He stood in the hallway and a mischievous grin spread across his face. _This is gonna be great! _He thought. Beast Boy fiercely started shaking the bells and letting the jingles echo through the tower.

"GUYS GET UP! GET UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" He bellowed. BB ran up and down the hall pounding on each of his friends' doors. "Robin, don't make me sing the song," he yelled cheerfully when he got to his leader's door. Each door whooshed open at once with each teen standing tiered and annoyed.

"Beast Boy, it's seven in the morning," they all yawned.

"Now I _have _to sing the song," Beast Boy threatened. Robin's masked eyes widened. Beast Boy turned on his heel and started singing.

"JINGLE BELLS! BATMAN SMELLS-" he was cut off by Robin attempting to tackle him. He hates that song more than being called just a kid. Beast Boy quickly dodge him and changed into a bird. He flew towards the common room singing the song's tune with Robin chasing him. BB was now in his human form and continued the song.

"ROBIN LAYED AN EGG! THE BATMOBILE LOST A WHEEL AND THE JOKER DID BALLET! Oomph!" Robin had tackled Beast Boy and now had him in a head lock. The others had just entered the room.

"You are acting like five year olds. Let him go and just open the gifts," Raven droned threatening to use her powers on them. Once everyone was settled down they each started opening their gifts. Cyborg had gotten a new tool box set for the T-car, Starfire had gotten a silver name plate necklace with her name in script, Beast Boy got a new Xbox360 and new games, and Raven had gotten a book full of Edgar Allen Poe poems and short stories. Robin had gotten a whole box of his favorite hair gel brand. Even though the whole song mishap went on, everyone had enjoyed their holiday. Hey, it went better than Thanksgiving.

** The End**

**hey I know its short & im sorry! I was sick during vacation :P & I was away so I didn't have my laptop bcuz it has 2 be hooked up 2 a different monitor bcusthe screen is cracked :'( I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else in there that's recognizable!****Btw if ur not sure wat a name plate is, its just a necklace with ur name on it, I have 1 :) lol bye! Rawrs. Review plz!**


End file.
